Normal But Not Really
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: This is going under construction! I'm going to fix it up! You can go ahead and read it but it's going to change when I'm finished repressing it! GaaHina SasuNaru ShikaKiba, pairings may change in the new version


I call this my cheap little vampire fic. I came up with this one in a dream, except in my dream Gaara was actually Sasuke and Hinata was more like Naruto. Oh and just to let you now, there are loads of OOC. Hinata and Gaara are the main pairing in this fic but there are some ShikaKiba and SasuNaru…I think I should repeat myself just in case some of you don't read this…

**HINATA IS VERY MUCH OUT OF CHARACTER!!!! **my reason for that is because I love Hinata and I don't want her to be a freakin wimp!! Oh and **GAARA IS ALSO A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER!!!** but only because I need him to show a bit of emotion but only towards Hinata…

* * *

**Introduction**

I have three close friends. And all of the are weird! And very strange.

The first time Kiba told me he had a family curse, I thought he was talking about how like some families have really bad luck. Oh how wrong I was. He told me that on every full moon, he turns into a werewolf!!! OMG!!! At first I thought he was just kidding around because Naruto was always picking on him about how he loves dogs so much but Shikamaru, Kiba's boyfriend, even said he did.

You would think that after hearing your friend was a werewolf, you would be a little scared right? Well surprisingly I wasn't and nether was Naruto. We were both very excited. Naruto wouldn't stop asking question like had he ever woken up naked in a park and little kids were there poking him? We busted out laughing when Kiba blushed. Even Shikamaru was laughing, chuckling, whatever that lazy guy does.

Oh, speaking of Shikamaru…turns out the lazy bum was really smart!! Naruto had a Rubik's cube and was having a lot of trouble. Me and Kiba tried to help but even we couldn't figure it out. Kiba made Shikamaru do it saying that he would keep his dog, Akamaru who was really huge, from jumping on said boy. Shikamaru grabbed the cube and finished it in like ten seconds. We all stared dumbfounded at the boy. And ever since then anytime we needed help with homework or a puzzle or something along those lines, we went to Shikamaru.

Then there's Naruto. He is the weirdest of them all. I thought there was something weird about him when he moved to our town. He seemed kinda normal, in a weird way but when someone called him a monster, that happy cheery boy became a mean hatful jerk!! His eyes were red for goodness sake!! It was kinda scary. No one would talk to him ever since that day but I felt bad for him. So one day I approached him and after we talked for a while he told me that he has a split personality he calls Kyuubi. He said that Kyuubi was very mean and was the reason why no one has ever liked him and that I should stay away from him. I laughed and told him I didn't care about that. That everyone has an evil side to them, it was all normal. I invited him to eat lunch with me and the rest of my friends. They all became attached to the boy.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only normal person amongst my friends but that just makes me feel a bit sad. It's weird being friends with people who are weird but in a cool way while you are just plan ordinary. "Hinata you're not normal," Shikamaru corrected.

All eyes at the table went to the boy whose head was in his arms on the cafeteria table. "What are you talking about? Of course she is. She's the normalest one out of us," Naruto said.

"Yeah out of us, but compare her to other people." Shikamaru looked around the school cafeteria. "Compare Hinata to the group of girls over there." We all looked to see a group of girls sitting at a table. They were a part of the 'popular' group. All had a rich look to them. I recognized that some of them were in athletics. But even I look like I'm rich, only because I am. And I would go in athletics but I stay in PE because Naruto begged me to stay so he wont be alone.

"I don't get it, they're normal just like me," I said.

Shikamaru shook his finger 'no'. "Wrong, tell me who are they going out with?"

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Kiba asked. Oh so now the boy wants to join in only because he loves to nose into peoples' relationship. I look at the girls again. If I remember correctly, half those girls are dating jokes, the other half are either single or dating someone of a higher grade. "Exactly, they, like you can date anyone they please, but you chose him," Shikamaru pointed to someone behind me.

I turn around and smile. Walking down the stairs was a redheaded boy he looked bored out of his mind. He had a lot of black around his eyes but only because there was bags under his eyes from not sleep all that much. His skin was pale but that just made his lime green eyes stick out. His name was Gaara Subaku. He is my boyfriend. I turn back to Shikamaru. "What's so bad about Gaara?"

The boy stared blankly at me. Then he put his head back down on his arms. "Because he's half-vampire," he mumbled into his arm. I just giggle. Yep that's right. I forgot to mention. My boyfriend was half-vampire. Sure at night he'll drink blood but I don't care. I love him so it doesn't matter to me. The next thing I know, my seat is vibrating almost as if someone is jumping. I look over at the person next to me. Surely enough, Naruto had that big grin on his face looking at the direction Gaara was. Why's he so happy? I mean Gaara's my boyfriend, and he has his own so why is he all hyper over seeing Gaara? Then something hits me. I turn around and there walking next to Gaara was his best friend, who was also a half-vampire, Sasuke Uchiha, aka Naruto's boyfriend.

Naruto didn't wait for the raven haired to get close to the table. He leaped at the boy and said boy caught him with an annoyed look on his face but we all know he's just as happy to see his lover as Naruto is. I smile once again at Gaara before standing up and hugging the boy. Gaara doesn't like to be touched but when it comes to me, he's more than happy to hug back.

We all sit down at the table, Kiba and Shikamaru being on one side, while Naruto and I are in the middle of Gaara and Sasuke, Gaara being next to me and Sasuke being next to Naruto. Now that I think about it, I am weird. I have a werewolf for a friend, a lazy genius friend, a friend with a evil split personality and a half-vampire boyfriend, and said half-breed's best friend is my boyfriend. There is no way I can be normal and be happy to have weird guys like them around me.

My name is Hinata. And I'm friends with weird people and a lover of a vampire

* * *

**End of chapter one!!**

So what chu think? I know it kinda sucks but trust me it'll get better okay? Please review and I'll be a happy child, don't review and I'll go emo on you….just kidding…but please review so I can feel loved -puppy eyes-


End file.
